Fatal Frame: Shadow Priestess
Fatal Frame: Shadow Priestess, known as Zero: Kage Miko in Japan, is a manga based on the Fatal Frame series released only in Japan. Written by Seimaru Amagi (the editor-in-chief of DeNA’s Manga Box app) and illustrated by Hakus. DeNA released the manga for their Manga Box app on July 18, 2014. Manga Box describes the plot as below: College student Sara Washizuki was shown a mysterious film photograph by paranormal photographer Tousei Ryuuzaki. In it was captured something she had left sealed away with her memories of a particular incident in her elementary school days… Characters Sara Washizuki: The protagonist of the manga. She is a student of modern architecture and descendant of the shadow priestess. Thus, she can see any kind of spirit without the aid of a camera. Washizuki used to live in a shrine at Mount Kegare when she was a kid, but after a certain incident, she moved to Fujisawa. Kanon Ohtori: Washizuki's childhood best friend from elementary school. Beniko Shirazagi: Washizuki's classmate and best friend. Because of her fear of ghosts and after seeing Sara's courage, she is then usually close to her friend. Tousei Ryuuzaki: A mysterious supernatural photographer. He visits Washizuki in school and weirdly seems to know about her past, amongst other things. Suisei Koutari: Washizuki's professor. A skeptical man who always try to find the answer for everything through science. Jun Takakura: Washizuki's junior classmate. A playful boy who attempts to flirt with the other girls sometimes, but is always interrupted by Hazawa. Midori Hazawa: Washizuki's senior classmate. A high tempered girl who is usually threatening Takakura for his behavior towards girls and other things. Hatomi (Kumi) Suzumori: Washizuki's junior classmate. A not serious-minded blondie girl, somewhat stereotyped. Tooru Nue: Washizuki's senior classmate. A creepy, serious and arrogant boy who acts superior to his classmates. Narumi Amanuma: Washizuki's senior classmate. At first a creepy nerdy girl, most remarkable for her big round glasses. Chizuru Mizuki: A pale middle school girl who gets on the bus during the students' trip to Mount Kegare. Sara's grandmother: She lives at the shrine at Mount Kegare and is usually scolding Washizuki because of her duties as a shadow priestess. Mozu: One of the twins at the shrine in Mount Kegare. She and her sister assist on the duties of the shrine. Her name means shrike. Tsumugi: One of the twins at the shrine in Mount Kegare. She and her sister assist on the duties of the shrine. Her name means thrush. Takeru Ugajin: A 29 years old man. He is the leader of the urban explorers group that call themselves "Moebius". The group appears at the Karasawa elementary school for exploration. Reiji Hotei: A 22 years old man who is part of the Moebius group. Maya Mikogami: A 18 years old woman who is part of the Moebius group. Mikiko Hashiki: A 17 years old girl who is part of the Moebius group. Chapters *Chapter 1: Shadow Priestess *Chapter 2: Supernatural Photography *Chapter 3: Camera Obscura *Chapter 4: Mount Kegare *Chapter 5: Karasawa Village *Chapter 6: Karasawa Village *Chapter 7: Raven Slick *Chapter 8: Old Haunts *Chapter 9: Assault *Chapter 10: Dark Seal *Chapter 11: The Host *Cahpter 12: Nightmare *Chapter 13: Hints *Chapter 14: Key *Chapter 15: The Center *Chapter 16: Assimilation *Chapter 17: Purification *Chapter 18: Water *Chapter 19: Allies *Chapter 20: Progress *Chapter 21: Illusion *Chapter 22: Dark Spirits of Mountain and River *Chapter 23: Memories *Chapter 24: Charm *Chapter 25: Grandfather *Chapter 26: Skeleton *Chapter 27: Prayers *Chapter 28: Bewitched *Chapter 29: Darkroom *Chapter 30: Kuji Seal *Chapter 31: Supernatural Photographs *Chapter 32: Guideposts *Chapter 33: Whispers *Chapter 34: Voice *Chapter 35: Face *Chapter 36: Light *Chapter 37: Children *Chapter 38: Scream *Chapter 39: Reunion *Chapter 40: Seat *Chapter 41: Penmanship *Chapter 42: Conviction *Chapter 43: Cat *Chapter 44: Order *Chapter 45: Split up *Chapter 46: Dream Gallery 2.jpg Fan-made translation There are currently 46 translated chapters, which can be found on the website below: http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/zero_kage_miko/ External links *https://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=113097 Category:Other Media Category:The Fatal Frame series Category:Manga